The Cursed Wolf Faunus
by Monty Ozpin
Summary: Ruby Rose is a Faunus. However she is of the cursed Wolf heritage. Hunted by both Humans and Faunus. All Ruby wishes is to live a life of a Huntress and help defend those that can't defend themselves. She goes to Beacon Academy in the hopes to fulfil her dreams. However there will be many obstacles for her. Not only forces outside and within Beacon, but within herself too.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

_**A/N: I get up at 4:15 in the morning to get ready for work and decide to check my emails to see if I got any feedback overnight. Only to realise from reviews that I'm the biggest idiot in the RWBY fandom! I've watched RWBY since Vol 1 and still managed to spell Faunus wrong. I'm so sorry! I have now gone through the chapter and corrected the spelling. Enjoy the story!**_

"Okay you sure you've got everything you need?" The deer Faunus asked with an amused grin. Standing at the front of the Faunus counter stood a young girl wearing a red hood and cloak. She was currently trying to squeeze metal vials in her backpack with some struggle.

"Yup! I've got everything I need," she finally managed to pull the zipper over, finally closing the bag. With a rub of her brow she quickly slung her backpack over her shoulder and smiled up to the man. "Thank you sir, this shop is great and I'll be sure to come back here for all my dust needs."

"Why thank you little one. Be sure to tell your friends too, it would be nice to see more customers around these parts," the deer Faunus replied as he ripped the receipt off of his till and offered it to the red hooded girl.

"If I make any friends I will. Thank you again!" she exclaimed as she took the receipt and ran out the door. She knew it was risky doing her shopping now. Today was the day that she would finally enter the school of her dreams, Beacon Academy. She left her home island of Patch yesterday and stayed in the woods near the city of Vale. She thought that she would be able to get some needed shopping done before having to meet at the Vale Airfield to take a ship to Beacon Academy. Now that she finally got her shopping done her next stop was the Vale Airfield.

However it seemed that she couldn't ignore the pain any longer. The aches under her red hood and black skirt started to become unbearable. She winced as she looked around to see if there was a place for privacy. In the dark alley? No, definitely not. Behind the bushes? Someone would definitely see her there, especially with how suspicious it would look. She groaned as she kept on looking until finally she noticed a portable toilet. Almost jumping with glee she almost at a blink of an eye sped into the porta-loo, leaving a trail of red rose petals.

As soon as she locked the door she pulled down her hood. From the top of her head through her black hair with red highlights, two pointy wolf ears suddenly sprung up. Under her skirt a black furry tail drooped out and limply hung from her tailbone. She raised her hands to her head and tried to gently massage her ear, wincing at even the most delicate touch.

This was the life she had to live. Forced to pull her ears down so they would blend in with her hair and for her to bend and wrap her tail around her waist. She had to keep her Faunus traits a secret. Not because she wanted to avoid the racial slurs of humans. But because if she was found out for whom she was, she would be swiftly executed.

Her name was Ruby Rose. She was the last of the cursed Wolf Faunus.

-:-

Ruby sprinted as quickly as she could towards the airfield. She could even see the ship she needed to board in order to get to Beacon. Not because she recognised it, but because of the buxom blonde madly waving her arms in the air at Ruby.

"Come on! Hurry! It's about to take off!" She shouted as Ruby sped onto the ship, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. "Jeez that was a close one! I told you that you should have done your shopping yesterday, you almost missed the flight."

"It wasn't the shop that kept me Yang... I just had to ease the pain on my... you know," Ruby whispered the last part to the blonde, unconsciously tugging the hood resting on her head. The ears were easy to massage, but the tail took much longer as it was constantly bent and wrapped around her. At least at times when no one was looking she would quickly flick her ears up under her hood for a brief ease of pain.

"There has to be an easier way for you to have some form of comfort. You can't spend the rest of your life bending your ears and tail to the point of pain," Yang leant down to Ruby's height and whispered, resting a hand on her shoulder. Yang was one of the four people that knew the truth about Ruby, the other's being Yang's father Taiyang Xiao Long, Uncle Qrow Branwen and her soon to be headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Ruby was adopted into the family by her mother. She was someone that she loved very dearly and aspired to be like when she grew up. Now she would finally get that chance, to graduate from Beacon Academy and become a Huntress.

"I know Yang but we've both seen me trying to hide my ears with a bow. Because they are so big the bow would have to be huge. Plus I do not want to mummify my ears either. As for my tail wrapping it around me is really my best option, especially when it's not being pressed tightly against me by a pair of trousers," Ruby walked to the wall of the ship, leaning against it with a sigh.

"I just don't like seeing you in pain Ruby... especially with something like this and where we're going. We'll need to find an alternative to this right now," Yang crossed her arms, her crest fallen gaze switching from the top of Ruby's head and her skirt. Ruby saw her sister's gaze and decided to change the subject to take her mind off her constant discomfort.

"Don't worry Yang. I'll manage until we find something better," Ruby smiled to her sister as she nervously moved her hand to pull a strand of hair from her face. "Besides I don't know whether to be either excited or terrified right now."

"Aww my little sister is having school jitters!" Yang suddenly giggled with glee then promptly stepped forward to wrap her arms around her sister for a hug, also cutting off the air flow through her body. The two sisters talked some more until a hologram of a teacher appeared by the window, welcoming them to Beacon Academy. Ruby and Yang listened to the short speech and rushed to the windows to see the view of Vale and the ever approaching Beacon Academy.

"Wow... you can see our home from up here," Ruby said, face glued to the glass as she looked out at sea. Yang smiled down to the hooded Faunus and placed her hand on her shoulder before she spoke. "Beacon's our home now."

As they continued to enjoy the view and temporarily deal with a vomit situation on Yang's boots, the ship began to slowly land at one of the docks by the school. When the ships doors opened the future students of Beacon slowly made their exit, all with their luggage and weapons at hand. While Yang was admiring the sight of the academy, Ruby was too busy flitting her eyes from each future student that walked by her.

"OOH! OOH! Sis! He's got a collapsible staff! And look!" Ruby pointed with a gasp. "And he's got a Gunblade!" Yang quickly realised that she was about to lose her sister to her wonderment of other peoples weapons. She quickly grabbed the end of Ruby's cloak before she got out of reach and pulled her back.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons," Yang said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Just weapons? They're an extension to ourselves. They are a part of us! Ooooooh they are so cool!" Ruby replied giddy as she bounced on the spot.

"Well then why don't you sling over your weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang then asked, which soon was responded with the sound of Ruby's High Calibre Snipe Scythe unfolding out into it's full length.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose; I just like seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people... but better," Ruby trailed off at the end with a sigh. Yang then tried to cheer up her sister without thinking by ruffling her hair, not taking into account her already paining ears.

"OW OW OW! YANG! OW!" Ruby screamed as she jumped backwards from Yang.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Yang quickly pulled her hand back like she just touched scalding hot water. "Okay we are definitely going to look into a way for you to stay hidden and not have your you-know-what's folded down." Ruby groaned as she slipped her hands under her hood to try and ease her pain. "Right... maybe I should go get some ice your head, which might be able to help. Don't worry sis, I'm on the case!"

Yang then quickly sprinted past Ruby to look for anywhere that would supply ice. Ruby however was left spinning around and around until she lost her footing. Expecting to all backwards onto the hard ground she was surprised to find that her fall was broken by what looked like luggage on a trolley cart.

"What are you doing?" A loud shrill voice reverberated against her ears. Not something Ruby wanted to hear when she was already in pain. She looked up to see a petite girl in front of her. Her long white hair tied into an off centre ponytail. She was donned in a white bolero jacket and corset that also looks to be trying to press down against her chest. She even had a white combat skirt one. Normally Ruby would have thought that she was a beautiful girl, but the angry scowl directed at her wasn't attractive at all. "I'm sorry I-"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damaged you could have caused?" The white girl continued in her attempts to lecture Ruby, quickly snatching away one of the briefcases on the trolley cart. Ruby had to wonder why anyone would have this many cases with them.

"Give me that! This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry," she continued as she opened up one of the cases.

"Uuuh...," Ruby blinked her eyes in confusion for a moment until she registered what the loud angry girl said. Schnee Quarry, white hair and snow flake logo on her briefcase. This was a Schnee in person, one of the most hated families to all Faunus kind. She knew of the cruelty that they cause to her kind, the thoughts making her blood boil as she clenches her fist in anger.

"What are you brain dead? Dust! Fire! Water! Lightening! Energy!" the white girl continued to rant as she took out a glass vial of red dust with a cork in it. Ruby's eyes widened when she started to shake the vial and see the dust floating in the air.

"ACK! What are you doing?" Ruby almost screamed as she quickly snatched the vial from her hands.

"Wha- HEY!" the white girl tried to snatch the vial back but Ruby kept it out of reach as it was her turn to make a lecture.

"What kind of idiot are you for carrying around dust like this? What is this? The age of the great war? Dust can easily slip out of vials like these and through the corks! If you look on the ground and in the air you can even see the dust floating around you!" Ruby explained, ignoring that what she said seemed to almost make the white hair girls face turn red with rage.

"Look, allow me to show you the proper way to contain dust," Ruby said as she slung her backpack down from her shoulder and quickly opened it.

"Do you even know who you are talking to you insufferable-" the girl was interrupted when Ruby pulled out a metal looking vial.

"You see. This is the proper way to contain dust. It's metal so if you drop it the vial won't break and you lose the dust in the wind. Notice the lid too; it looks like it's completely sealed inside. However with just a pinch of aura and..." Ruby allowed her thumb to glow lightly with aura and with a flick, the lid was opened. Ruby looked to the girl before here who now looked to be a cross between rage and curiosity as if she had never seen anything like this before. "Instead of having situations where the vial could open unexpectedly in a bag or case, only your aura can open it."

"Will you give me back my vial already!" the girl then quickly snatched her glass vial back from Ruby's hand. "Besides... it's stupid because you can't even tell what dust you have in there." She spat out trying to get one up on Ruby.

"Is that so? Well look right here then princess," Ruby then pointed at a small gem on her metal vial near the base. "And right here." She then pointed to the top of the lid where another small gem rested. "These gems change colour to the dust that's contained inside. As you can see they are currently glowing yellow so there's lightning dust inside. These vials are for huntsman and huntresses of all ages and most importantly... up to date!"

Ruby will forever be thankful of her discovery of that shop in Vale. She had been into many dust shops that all seem to be pro-Schnee Dust Company products and even sell them at ridiculous amounts of lien. Yet somehow that Faunus ran dust shop not only supplied better quality dust but even better equipment suited for huntsmen. Crystals, vials, dust round ammunition; it seemed to be the perfect store. Yet Ruby had a very good idea why that store wasn't being shopped at frequently, the discrimination against Faunus kind.

"I cannot believe I'm getting lectured on proper dust containment! Do you even know who you are talking to?" the girl seethed in rage.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest energy propellant in the world," A black haired girl with golden eyes said as she approached with a closed book in her hand.

"Finally some recognition," Weiss responded smugly.

"The same company with harsh labour laws and questionable business partners," the black haired girl drawled out, causing Weiss anger to make her trip over her words as she tries to find a counter to this new stranger. Ruby however quickly lost interest in the conversation as her eyes stared searchingly at the new arrival. She looked like any other girl, yet there was this... scentless smell about her that told Ruby different. Ruby couldn't help but take a few quick sniffs to be certain. Without a doubt this new arrival was a Faunus. So she continued to eye the black haired girl up and down as she tried to look for any indication of a Faunus trait. Sure it was possible that her trait was easily concealable. She knew of a Faunus book shop owner that had retractable claws. Eventually her eyes trailed towards the bow on top of her head. Maybe...

The black hair girl then turned to leave, snapping Ruby out of her concentration. She looked around to see that Weiss had also left. Now seeing that she was alone, she flopped down onto the floor with a sigh.

"Welcome to Beacon..." she whispered softly to herself and shut her eyes in contemplation. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her face, too quick for a cloud to block out the sun. Curiously opening her eyes she saw a blonde boy in a black short sleeved hoody, blue jeans and black boots, offering a hand to her.

"Hey... I'm Jaune."

-:-

Ruby sat in the cubical in the girls toilets. She finished doing her business a while ago. The reason she was still inside was because she allowed her ears and tail to stretch out and have a break from being folded down or wrapped around her. After she met with Jaune they eventually found their way inside to the main hall where she left Jaune and ran to her sister. Thankfully Yang had a bag of ice already waiting for her so Ruby quickly slipped it under her hood and held it against her ears with a mixture of pain and relief. She hoped that would be it with the pain and headaches, but instead she had another interaction with Weiss Schnee. Who thought it necessary to show off her pamphlet on how to use dust and give another lecture on how she knows how to use dust. Afterwards Professor Ozpin gave a weird speech and everyone placed down their sleeping bags.

The new students got comfortable and spent the next few hours socializing and telling stories of their feats of strengths from their previous schools. Ruby spent that time in the sidelines against the wall, occasionally talked with her sister when boys weren't trying to get her attention. Now it had gotten late and people changed into their pyjamas for a nights rest. Ruby was in her own pyjamas, a black vest with a heart that looked like a dogs face with sharp teeth, and very baggy white pyjama trousers with pink roses dotted all over her legs. The reason they were so baggy was because she was able to tie her trousers above her tail and allow it to stretch out against one of her legs. As long as it wouldn't twitch uncontrollably she was able to keep it hidden and comfortable.

Her sister always questioned why she didn't wear baggy trousers when in her combat gear. But Ruby would have none of it. She hated the feel of trousers against her legs and having to walk with her tail pulled down one leg, let alone fight in them. As for now, pyjamas were for sleeping in with the bare minimum of walking so she would suffer the feeling for now, especially when it was kept bent out of shape for most the day. Ruby let out a sigh as she knew she couldn't stay in here all night, as she was getting pretty tired now. She took out a nightcap and pulled it over her head. Since her nightcap was always raised up naturally she didn't need to fold her ears down, meaning she could also sleep in comfort. She opened the cubical door and exited the bathroom, hoping to get a good sleep for the night.

The last thing she wanted was to make a bad impression during the initiation. She needed to get into this school.

 **Hello readers, this is Monty Ozpin.**

 **So this is my attempt at a Faunus!Ruby story that I have had circling in my head for a while now. Now I know that there is already quite a few Faunus!Ruby stories out there and most if not all of them are WolfFaunus!Ruby. But I hope that this story shows that it is at least a bit different than the others and is able to stand out on its own instead of it being 'Another Wolf Faunus Ruby story'.**

 **I was left uninspired to write for a while but after the culmination of RWBY Volume 4 premiering (which I love every moment of) and meeting and getting the autographs of ALL FOUR RWBY GIRLS! (Which I most definitely loved every moment of) I was able to continue writing once more and finally get this opening chapter done.**

 **Also I will be continuing my other story called 'The Huntsman's Guild' I have not stopped writing that. A quarter of the next chapter is written up already. I have many many plans for that story that I cannot wait to get to. My other story 'The Seekers Chronicles' however I haven't had a plan to update as of yet. That story was written on a whim and in my opinion is still a written mess. If I get inspired for another chapter then I shall definitely write for it. Think of it as more of an episodic series of one-shots that all follow one after another. If you liked this chapter be sure to check out my other stories if you would like.**

 **Thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope that you all enjoy reading it.**

 **Keep moving forward,**

 **Monty Ozpin.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not so quiet morning

Ruby woke up at the crack of dawn. The sun was almost peaking above the horizon and gave an almost pink glow to the fading night sky. Ruby blinked her eyes a few more times to remove the blur from her vision then rubbed the back of her hand over them. She was about to sit up but suddenly felt the weight across her chest. Looking down all she could see was a thick mane of blonde hair. Clearly Yang rolled about in the night and decided to use Ruby as a pillow. With a sigh Ruby proceeded to push the big sister off of her and back onto her own bedroll, knowing that she would not wake up until her scroll rang its alarm for the seventh time.

Free from her sisterly prison she sat up from her bedroll to see that everyone else was still asleep. Ruby then quickly picked up a change of clothes and got to her feet. She quietly walked across the hall as she looked around. She noticed the black haired girl from yesterday by the wall. She had learnt, thanks to Yang dragging her over to socialize, that her name was Blake. She still didn't know what kind of Faunus Blake was but her best guess was that it was easily concealable or it was underneath the bow on her head, which she still wore while asleep. Before she exited the main hall she then noticed in the far corner of the room with a noticeably large space from the sleeping masses of students, was Weiss Schnee.

It almost looked sad to see Weiss all alone like that, but Ruby couldn't shake the fact that she was a Schnee and after everything they had done to all Faunus. Ruby felt guilty for judging Weiss because of her family name, she didn't even know of Weiss Schnee. As much as Ruby was taught to see people for who they are and not to judge a book by its cover, she still felt the sting of prejudice as she stared at the familiar white hair and snowflake on her luggage. Ruby shook her head and quickly left, she needed to get cleaned up for the day before she took part in the morning ritual.

Ruby walked alone down the halls of Beacon but her thoughts continued to drift back to Weiss. She tried to reason that it was because of Weiss's cruel personality that she pushed people away from sleeping near her. But another voice in her head said that maybe it was the people that openly slept away from her, and that Weiss was really misunderstood and felt alone. She groaned as she scratched her head. Why was she thinking about her so much? Sure with the winter coloured clothing, piercing blue eyes and silky white hair she stood out from a crowd. Could it be that she was apprehensive about being a Wolf Faunus and being in the exact same school as one of the biggest Faunus haters? She didn't know, and would rather stop thinking about it. Today was initiation so she had to focus on showing her skills and why she belonged in this school.

-:-

After taking a shower and getting changed she ran out of Beacon. Her cloak was fluttering behind her as she sprinted down the stone path. The sky was looking pinker and she was running out of time. Ruby made it to the grass and started sprinting as quickly as she could. She spotted a cliff nearby the academy and knew the Sun would be rising in the horizon there. Thinking she wouldn't be able to make it she used her semblance and sped over there. Rose petals were left behind her like a trail of breadcrumbs. Skidding to a halt she stood on the cliffs edge. She heard the forest below her was called Emerald Forest and spanned for hundreds and hundreds of miles. She marvelled at the sheer size it reached below her. Suddenly a blinding light flickered across her eyes as the Sun slowly began to rise above the tree line. Ruby blinked her eyes for a moment until they narrowed. She pulled back her hood and let her ears stand proud, her tail also stretching out from under her cloak. She pulled one foot a step back, leant down taking a very deep breath, and then...

She howled. She pulled back up and howled to the skies. She howled out as loud as she could, letting the cry of her inner wolf echo across the entire forest, letting each and every critter, animal and Grimm know that she was here to stay. She was here to reign over the forest. That she was the alpha now.

She took another deep breath and howled again. Her voice sounding like Ruby's own voice mixed with the animalistic howl of a wolf. It was a morning ritual she always took part in every day, running far from her home town to the farthest corner of the wild. It was a time where she would no longer hide from the world that hated her. It was a time where she would stand tall in Remnant and let the world know that she was still here. She was proud of who she was. She was proud to be a Wolf Faunus.

When she was done she heard the echoes of other howls, from both Beowolves and wolves alike responding to her presence. Ruby smiled happily. It was one of the most beautiful experiences to live in this world. With a blissful sigh she then turned her back to the forest and began to walk back to Beacon. Her ears flattened on her head as she pulled up her hood and curled her tail back under her cloak.

She wished one day that people would accept her for who she was one day, just like nature had.

-:-

Ruby arrived at the cafeteria where there were a few people awake and eating their breakfast. She made her way over to the food stand and filled her plate with a few strips of bacon, two slices of toast and an apple. As she reached the area to make some tea all she did was pick up a glass and fill it with milk. Now with her breakfast in hand she made her way over to one of the empty tables, not feeling comfortable with sitting with other people. As she slowly ate her breakfast more and more people started to come in, including an overly excited ginger girl dressed in white and pink accompanying a calm friend wearing a green tail coat and white trousers. Ruby continued on with her breakfast, not paying attention to anyone walking in, hoping that Yang would eventually come in to keep her company.

"Right! What was I thinking?" a loud voice spoke opposite Ruby as the ginger girl slammed her tray down on the table, giving Ruby a heart attack. The overly happy girl sat down opposite her, the boy in the green tailcoat also sitting down next to her. "So anyway! Did you also hear the howling in the morning?" Ruby froze up; she didn't think she was still close enough to be heard by everyone else that was still sleeping.

"Yes Nora, after you woke me up," he looked tired. It was still early in the morning and the initiation didn't start for another three hours.

"It sounded like a wolf didn't it Ren? Oooo I hope I get to see it so I can smash it into the ground and pound it into a bloody pulp! I'll show it who the boss is!" Nora exclaimed as she punched a fist into her hand. Ruby felt the blood run from her face. Where was Yang when she needed her? Why did she have to be such a heavy sleeper? Ruby tried to eat her breakfast as quickly as she could so she could avoid speaking to this girl.

"Nora, don't forget to eat your breakfast," Ren said calm, pointing his spoon to Nora's plate as he scooped up a spoonful of cereal to eat.

"Oh! I also heard a rumour that for the initiation we're all going to have partners and be put in a team for the four years we'll be training here. I wonder what team we'll be in! We should try and be in a team Ren. Maybe we can bribe Professor Ozpin? No wait that won't work he owns the school," Nora somehow managed to continue her rambling while also shoving pancakes into her mouth and practically inhaling them down her throat. Ruby stared at Nora for a while trying to figure out how that was possible. Although Ruby did manage to do just that with cookies, but pancakes were much bigger than cookies so it puzzled Ruby.

Then Ruby realised what Nora just said. She was going to be partnered with someone? And put on a team? That can't happen! She expected to have her own personal dorm, not share it with three other people! This had to be a mistake! A rumour spread for the fun of it! The thought of being in a room for four years with three people while trying to hide her Faunus features? It would be almost impossible! Where the heck was Yang? Why are her ears and tail now feeling the need to stretch out now? Ruby quickly stood up, leaving what was left of her lunch and making a quick march away from the table.

"Hey, what's with her?" she could hear Nora say behind her but she wouldn't stop to apologise or put her tray away. She had to find Yang. She needed to be reassured that everything was going to be okay. She pushed the doors open and left the cafeteria. The halls had more future students walking them, causing Ruby to quickly weave in-between them as she kept her quick pace up. Sure she wanted to come to Beacon to show that she was different from their views of Faunus and Wolf Faunus. But she wanted to start slow and at her own pace. But being stuck in a room with three other people that she is expected to be teamed up with for four years was the equivalent of being tossed into the deep end of a pool. If Ruby took a moment to stop and think she would accept it's a rumour and probably not true, but now she was too worked up and needed her sister to set her straight.

In her rush she quickly turned the corner, not bothering to look where she was going and ended up crashing into someone on the other side. She fell backwards on her bum but also on her tail, causing her to yelp out in pain and with both hands reach down behind her cloak to hold it. Feeling the hood start to slip from her head she quickly rolled to her knee, letting it fall back over her head. That was too close. She needed to take a deep breath and calm down. Otherwise another accident could happen and reveal her secret.

"Hey watch where you're going you..." That familiar shrill voice shouted at her. Oh no. Not her...

"YOU AGAIN!" Yes. It was Weiss Schnee. "Are you making it your personal goal to just ruin my day?" Ruby had eased the pain in her tail and slowly got up to her feet again. "No, actually are you making it your personal goal to just ruin my entire time at Beacon? Every time I see you you're causing problems for me! And now you are proving to be a hazard to my health!" Ruby looked around to see other people stop and stare at the scene. This was just what she needed, more attention. Ruby pulled her hood further forward to cover her eyes from embarrassment. "This is a school meant for future Huntsmen and Huntresses to help defend the world from the Grimm! If you can't even pay attention in walking without bumping into someone then you'll stand no chance of staying in this school. Besides aren't you a little too young to be here anyway? And also it's incredibly rude to not look at someone when their speaking to you!" It was then Ruby felt a hand grab onto her hood. NO!

"So take off that..." Weiss didn't get to finish when suddenly she felt two hands slam into her chest and abdomen with such a force that she was sent flying backwards onto the ground, even skidding a few feet.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HOOD!" A loud almost animalistic roar echoed the hallway. Weiss looked up in complete surprise in the turn of events. No one had ever just outright shoved her away like that before. She was ready to grab her Myrtenaster and deal with the insolent brat who dared to attack a Schnee, until she saw the eyes under the hooded girl. The soft silver eyes that once were wide and innocent were now narrowed and piercing, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY HOOD! NO ONE TOUCHES MY HOOD!" Ruby roared down at Weiss with a rage that the dust user never thought was possible from the girl. Before anything else was said or roared a door in the hallway slammed open. Walking out of the door was a girl wearing what looked to be sleep ware. A black tank top with dark brown short shorts. She had short dark brown hair that had clear signs of someone that had just woken up, although the long wavy locks on the right side of her face dyed caramel from the tips seemed unaffected. Despite the sunglasses the girl wore it was obvious she was not happy.

"Okay you young...hip...upcoming students of Beacon... there are a few... important things that you need to know before you start," Everyone felt uneasy, fear slowly building up in their stomachs. The awoken girl stepped out into the hallway, carrying a handbag for some reason. "Firstly... this area of the school is in fact dormitories to your elders... Secondly... our classes do not start until ten a.m..." The way she slowly spoke didn't help ease everyone's stomachs, nor the way that she held her handbag. "And the time is... oh... six thirty... which brings me to the third... and oh so most important rule." With a jolt of her wrist her handbag suddenly opened up into a massive Gatling gun, causing everyone to quickly jump back in fear. Normally Ruby would be freaking out in glee over her future seniors weapon but the urge to do that was subdued from the fear of getting shot with it.

"Wake Miss Coco Adel up early... and I'll rip you apart with my bullets!" She shouted. The cylinder of her gun started to rotate. This was enough for everybody to quickly run for their lives in any direction that wasn't here. Ruby however jumped forward to the ground in front of the Gatling gun and bowed down as low as she could.

"I'm so sorry! It was my fault I... I didn't know this was your dormitories. I was inconsiderate to other people's feelings. I didn't mean to wake you I... I was just scared and... I'm so sorry!" Ruby pleaded to her elder, she could almost feel the heat from the long rotating cylinder of Coco's weapon. A long tension filled pause engulfed the hallway, unknowing how Coco was going to react.

"Well... you know now. So I can let you guys off with a warning," Coco said as she lowered her gun. But then she quickly pointed the gun back up, aiming at Weiss who tried to flee the hall. "AFTER... you apologise too."

Weiss looked left and right, not knowing what to do, knowing that she wouldn't be able to outrun the fire while the cylinder was still rotating. She didn't want to start a fight against her seniors either. Left with no choice she bottled up her pride and turned to face Coco. Standing up straight she slowly bent forward in a bow to Coco. "I'm... sorry I woke you up."

"Better," Coco stopped the rotation of her Gatling gun and with a flick of her wrist it shrunk back into a handbag. "Now then you run along now and remember to keep a lid on it while in the dorm areas. I'm going back to sleep." Coco then turned around and shut the door. Both Ruby and Weiss let out a sigh of relief, happy that they dodged a violent confrontation with the tired senior. Then both their eyes locked with each other. Ruby's eyes were back to their original wide eyed innocent look, but that didn't stop her from glaring angrily at Weiss, nor did it stop Weiss from angrily glaring at Ruby. It was clear to both of them that they were never going to get along. With a huff Weiss turned around and marched on her way, heading towards the cafeteria. Ruby turned and marched the opposite way, heading for the main hall to hopefully find a sleeping Yang.

As Ruby entered the hall she could already hear rumours being spread about the group of hopefuls huddled in groups. On one side she heard the rumour that they were all going to be partnered up and put in teams for the four years in Beacon. On the other however was the rumour of a massive fight involving the Schnee heiress, a red cloaked girl and a monstrous demon armed with a handbag. Ruby groaned in miserable frustration. She did not want to be the centre of attention. She did not want to be part of a rumour going about the school. She just wanted to blend in like a normal girl with normal knee. Not any bee's knees.

Ruby made her way back to her sleeping mat and found her sister where she left her, still sleeping like a rock.

"Yang... it's time to wake up..." Ruby shook her sister's shoulder. The blonde groaning in response and waving one hand to shoo away the pest of her sleep.

"Yang! Wake up!" Ruby spoke a tad louder as she kept shaking Yang's shoulder. Still the blonde would not budge. So Ruby had to rely on a tactic that she really didn't want to abuse, although partially now was a good time to use it.

"Y-yang... please... I need my big sister..." Ruby spoke with a quivering voice, adding a sniffle to the end of it. Instantly Yang quickly shook herself awake and looked around to see Ruby sitting next to her.

"R-Ruby! What's wrong? Someone hurt you? Do I need to punch someone in the balls?" Yang quickly questioned. Yang's unfocused eyes and her complete dishevelled blonde mane was such a humorous sight that Ruby couldn't help but chuckle, despite everything she had been through earlier.

"Oh Yang... where do I begin..."

 **Hello there readers, this is Monty Ozpin.**

 **I thought that I would like to remind you all that you were not mistaken when you saw that this story had a White Rose ship. Despite what this chapter implies this is indeed a White Rose story. Any other ships however I'm going to let them happen naturally as I type so who knows what other ships end up coming about.**

 **I would also like to thank you all for your follows, your favourites, and your reviews, especially those that pointed out how I misspelled Faunus the entire time. I just couldn't believe how I let that huge mistake happen after following the show for years. I knew it was spelled Faunus but somehow the mistake happened. None the less thank you for your support and excitement for where this story will go.**

 **Keep moving forward,**

 **Monty Ozpin.**


End file.
